Problem: $ (-720 \div 9) \div 2 $
Answer: $ = -720 \div (9 \times 2)$ $ = -720 \div 18$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${7}$ $\text{How many times does }18\text{ go into }{7}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${7}\div18={0}\text{ or }18\times{0} = {0}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }18\text{ go into }{72}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${72}\div18={4}\text{ or }18\times{4} = {72}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }18\text{ go into }{0}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${0}\div18={0}\text{ or }18\times{0} = {0}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-720 \div 18 = -40$